


Breathe

by hookerspice78



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookerspice78/pseuds/hookerspice78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes I know it's been awhile, it's been a rough few months for me. My muse was hiding. This is based off a Tumblr prompt I received from ahookedheart. She wanted to see Emma on oxygen in the hospital with Killian by her side so this happened. I hope you enjoy. I promise I'll try to write more and update my other fics soon just have to find the muse fully again. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

The beeping echoed in his ears, the sterile smell of the stark white room threatened to choke him. He sat there mesmerized by the innocent beauty of her face. The tears spilled down his cheek as he gripped her cold, lifeless hand. 

The odd looking mask was helping her breathe and the painful looking wires connected to her arm by equally painful needles. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at her, his swan, his princess, his love. He never would’ve thought something equally as terrifying but a lot more common than an ice monster or deathly course would stop his saviour, their saviour in her tracks. The man with the white coat; who called himself a doctor had told him it was something called Pneumonia that created this, Killian didn’t know what that was but he knew that her lungs were so inflamed she couldn’t breathe. Her fever was so high she was bed ridden. 

They were told that it was so severe that something called antibiotics wouldn’t work; which brought them to this point, the two of them alone in this horribly bright white room, with Emma on this machine they called Oxygen and these wires they called IVs helping her eat and drink. He sat there holding his loves hand, the emerald green eyes he could always get lost in closed as if she was sleeping. The doctor had told him, that it was something as simple as a virus like the common cold that caused this, it was no supernatural being, it was no frozen hearts, it was no curse, it was no snow monster or evil Snow Queen. It was something she could’ve caught anywhere.

Killian laid his head down on her chest; he felt her heart beating still. Though her hands were so cold and her forehead was so warm. He fought more tears as they threatened to escape his ocean blue eyes and kissed the top of her head as he whispered. “My love, you are my world. I told you once I excel at surviving, but so do you. You will pull through this, the doc told me so. I have faith in you, your family needs you, this town needs you, our children need you and I NEED YOU.” 

Just as a soft tear fell from his eyes and stained her blanket, Dr. Whale came in and said. “Mr. Jones, your wife will be fine. We just got her last x-ray, her lungs are clearer now so she could wake anytime. She still needs to be careful her chest wall is permanently damaged from all her coughing, but it is nothing to worry about. She will need to take it easy and rest for at least another week, but she will be able to do it at home once she wakes.”

He nodded and smiled softly at his Emma tracing her cheek with his fingers as Dr. Whale left. His pressed his lips to hers and whispered. “I love you, Emma Swan-Jones. That is what this family excels at surviving.”

As he laid his head upon her chest again, he felt that small shudder as she awoke and took a breath. He felt her pull the mask from her face and whisper. “I love you, Killian Jones; my husband, my partner, my life.”

Fin


End file.
